


5x12- wedding preperations

by the_girl_in_the_flower_dress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, girl talk, pre-wedding, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress/pseuds/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress
Summary: It's the day of Fitz and Jemma's wedding, and May and Daisy are helping her get ready. May shows another side to her skills and offers to help, and they spend the morning chatting and having fun, and calming Jemma's nerves.





	5x12- wedding preperations

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, I probably went overboard with the fluff and description, oops, oh well.   
> I love the feel of the mother/daughter relationship between Daisy and Jemma, and May, and just them spending time together talking, without the pressure of a mission or imminent death for once.   
> Enjoy and please leave your opinions!

“So,” Daisy asked as she sat down next to Jemma in one of the Lighthouse’s many cool, quiet corridors. “What are you going to do with your hair?”

It had been a few hours since Fitz had– very shyly- approached Jemma and pinpointed a time and date for their wedding, and they had wasted no time in preparing for the long-awaited celebration.

Jemma sighed in reply.

“I don’t know really,” she said, looking down as she smoothed a lock of hair through her fingers, “I thought I’d just leave it down.”

Fitz had spoken to her before Coulson set out on his quest to fix the dimensional rift, and, successful mission permitting, she had agreed to do it immediately after. Things had moved so quickly since then, she hadn’t really thought about that aspect of her appearance; the vows were the most important part to her. Deke had been trusted with the task of buying rings and a suit and dress- which made her more nervous than she would ever admit.

“I could do something for you, if you like.”

They both looked up at the sound of May’s voice, who had approached them unnoticed with her quietly-trained footsteps.

“Really?” Jemma said sceptically. May gave her a look.

“No need to sound so surprised.” She said dryly. “I skated in enough competitions to know a thing or two about hair.”

“Oh, yes.” Jemma replied thoughtfully. She often forgot that May was a competitive ice dancer when she was younger, but it made sense that she had to showcase her appearance just as much as her skating. “Thank you, that would be lovely.”

May nodded and left the two of them alone again. Daisy raised her eyebrows at Jemma once she was gone.

“Well, that told you, Simmons.” They both giggled, and Jemma slapped her arm playfully in retaliation.

\--------------

Daisy passed Jemma a glass of Zima, which she took with a laugh. It was the day of the wedding, and Deke, who had arrived back with everything ticked off his- very literal- list, had decided that the only appropriate alcoholic drink for the day was his new favourite; Zima. She took a tentative sip, trying to keep her head still, restricted to the chair and May’s surprisingly delicate, capable hands braiding her hair.

She was stood behind her, Daisy stretched out on the bed next to them in Jemma’s room. The groom had been banished to get ready with Coulson, and Daisy and May were trying to calm Jemma’s nerves and pamper her before her special day, as any bride should be.

Jemma tried to focus on the feel on May’s fingers combing through her hair, instead of the steadily rising terror she felt at what she was about to do, as much as she wanted to, at the same time. Her stomach clenched, and her hands began to shake.

Daisy’s keen eyes picked up on her change in body language immediately, and she placed both their glasses on the bedside table, before taking her hands in her own.

“Hey”, she said softly, “don’t think about any of the rest of it. Just think about Fitz, standing there with you. You love him, you want to spend your life with him, and that’s all that matters, ok?”

May stopped combing her hair for a moment, and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, giving her a little comforting squeeze. Jemma felt overwhelmed by their support, the knot in her chest loosening, and tears brimming in her eyes. She blinked them away and reached up and gripped May’s hand back, and for a beautiful, rare moment, the three of them stood still, quiet, connected.

“Thank you.” She replied quietly, meeting Daisy’s eyes. May returned to parting Jemma’s hair into sections, ready to start braiding properly, but Daisy kept hold of her hand the whole time. She watched as May deftly weaved strands of hair between her fingers, and Jemma relaxed into the gentle little tugs as the time passed more comfortably than she could have imagined in the hours before her wedding.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Daisy dug a hand in her back pocket. “I may have added something else to Deke’s list. The look on his face was priceless as I explained to him what it was.” Her grin turned sly as she presented Jemma with a tiny slip of lace. “Every bride needs a garter on her wedding day, you know the tradition.”

“ _Daisy!_ ”

Jemma couldn’t help her face turning hot and flushed, her head automatically jerking towards her friend.

“ _Ow!_ ” May, in retaliation for Jemma moving, rewarded her with a sharp tug, clearly saying ‘ _sit still and don’t move until I’m finished!’_   “Sorry.” She said meekly, unable to see the smirk of amusement on May’s face. “Thanks, Daisy. I bet Deke didn’t know what had hit him, bless.”

“He’s so…...” Daisy trailed off, unable to think of the right word.

“-clueless? Irritating?” May said.

“Well, that’s true, but he is kind of sweet, really. I’m sure we’d be the same in his position.” Jemma finished kindly.

“I guess so.” Daisy replied with a roll of her eyes. May reached for a bobble and pulled the two little braids together, encircling her head like a halo. She stepped back and admired her work.

“All done, Simmons.” Jemma gently patted her hair, twisting her head in the mirror to see it better.

“Oh, thank you, May, I love it!” May smiled back at her in the mirror.

“Come on then, Daisy, make-up next. We don’t want our bride to be late.”

Daisy eagerly got to work, lightly dusting Jemma’s face with powder and bringing out the natural contours of her face, finishing with a subtle shine of lipgloss. “All that’s left now is the dress.”

The mood turned more apprehensive as May brought out the dress. It wasn’t something Jemma would have picked for herself, but she still loved it. Deke had done well. Jemma went quiet as May and Daisy helped her into her dress, buttoning it up for her and brushing out the layers of the skirt. It took a while to pin it into place, as it was slightly too big in several places.

She kept her eyes to the floor, suddenly too nervous to look at herself.

“Jemma,” May said softly, almost inaudibly, “You look beautiful.” She cupped a hand under the younger woman’s chin and brought her head up to eye-level, so that she was staring at herself in the mirror, Daisy on her left, May on her right. Tears welled in her eyes at her appearance, at the love she felt practically radiating from them both.

“I don’t know what to say.” May brushed away a tear that had just dropped onto Jemma’s cheek. “But,” she cleared her throat, “if my mum and family couldn’t be here today, I’m glad it’s you, _you’re_ my family.”

May was surprised at the thick lump of emotion in her throat, the sudden burning of tears in her own eyes. They’d all thought it at one point or another but hearing the words at that moment carried so much weight.

“C’mere.” May pulled Jemma and Daisy into a tight hug, gripping her girls with so much love. She stroked their hair, then stepped back, wiping her face with her hands. They both looked at her, similarly overcome. “Not a word to the boys, ok?” Her voice carried an air of authority but shook a little all the same. “Now go get your guy, say everything you want to say, and never look back. Fitz won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.” Jemma’s face broke into a smile of excitement, despite her trembling hands.

They made their way through the Lighthouse, down several floors and into Deke’s beautiful fear landscape. How he could be afraid of something so naturally stunning was beyond them all, but hey, it created the perfect setting for a wedding. They were surrounded by trees and flowering bushes, creating a clearing for the ceremony. A light summer breeze danced through the leaves, creating the impression that it was alive, whispering. It was cool under the trees, but pleasantly so, a temporary relief from the heat of the sun. Shafts of light filtered through the branches of the taller trees, dappling the floor like a watercolour painting.

The sweet, fresh scent of nature- trees, flowers, earth, a little nearby lake- was refreshing, invigorating, idyllic. A few leaves floated to the ground, flitting back and forth like snowflakes.

Jemma’s breath caught in her throat as she looked around. She immediately felt lighter. This was perfect. She heard birds, hidden from view, singing; a church choir. Water gurgled and splashed from a little waterfall into the lake in front of her, glittering in the sun. Her ivory dress, the layers of lace like white frosting, effortlessly complimented the surrounding colours- earthy browns, weathered greens, vibrant, thriving foliage, leaves edged with amber and gold.

Several agents who were there to watch the ceremony nudged each other as she arrived, smiling. Daisy caught Deathlok’s eye, who was stood aside, observing with his usual quiet dominance. His face relaxed and he nodded at her but made no attempt to join her. A weight settled momentarily on her chest, but she shook it off. They’d both changed. Things were different now. She was no longer Skye, and the Mike Peterson he once was, was gone, mostly.

She turned back to Jemma and May, who was holding Jemma’s wedding bouquet, trying to distract her from her nerves again.

“I bet you thought this day would never come.” Jemma said with a slightly shaky voice.

“Nah,” Daisy said, “I never doubted it. You two are unbreakable.” 

“What was it that you once said?” May thought. “’ _Psychically linked’,_ right?”

“Oh, yeah, I remember.” Daisy said with a grin. “I was right though. ‘Pretty sure I shipped you two before you had any idea you had feelings for each other.”

“I certainly did.” May said a little smugly.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Daisy said with a sigh. “Soon there are going to be little Fitzsimmons babies running riot around the lab.” The three of them collapsed into giggles. Something caught May’s eye.

“He’s here!” She said leaning in to Jemma. Jemma’s heart lurched, and she turned around, spotting Fitz walking towards her with Coulson. She took a deep breath; this was it, no turning back. “Don’t worry, Jemma, you and Fitz are meant to be.”

They both gave her arm a quick squeeze before handing Jemma her bouquet and stepping aside. She watched Fitz as he got closer, the swell in her heart growing with each step. She gripped the slip of paper in her hand, pre-prepared with her vows in case she forgot them.

She chewed her lip nervously but couldn’t stop a shy smile escaping as he reached her, smart and handsome, and equally jittery. Fitz was more than she could ever have dreamed of for a soulmate. Her life. Her heart. Her home.


End file.
